blurt drabbles
by ilikeimpossiblexp
Summary: the random non-existent events that run through my head during class enjoy. COURAGE. YOU MATTER. no really you do.
1. Chapter 1

Hi and welcome. this is just a thing to do when bored. which is alot. this is just going to be random drabbles maybe 3 stories a post.

mmmkay . . . . enjoy.

* * *

BLEMISH

* * *

Blaine shot up awake due to a scream coming from down the hall. Blaine rolled out of his bed his clock told him it was half past five in the morning. Blaine did this weird stumble trip dance down the halls. As he reached the room that caused the scream he had stubbed at least four of his toes on ugly hateful pieces of decorative furniture. He opened the door to a very scared and pale Kurt staring at himself in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" is what he meant to say but it came out more like a incoherent sound. Kurt was surprised by Blaine's presence.

"What? Nothing. Ha-ha umm just stubbed my toe on the uh sink." Kurt laughed. Blaine wiped the sleep from his eyes and stared at Kurt's face. It seemed rather normal till he noticed the emo swoop on the left side of his face.

"Uh Kurt what's up with the uh." he gestured to the swoop.

"Oh just trying out a new look. You know the flock of seagulls look is actually coming back." Kurt said behind the very forced smile. Blaine came closer to Kurt. The younger boy turned at least ten different shades of red in five seconds. Blaine brushed Kurt's hair out of the way and smiled.

"it's just a zit."

* * *

NEW YEAR

* * *

3 minutes!'' the crowd screamed on tv. Blaine was sitting in his dorm with a bag of red vines on his lap. He had just watched Katy Perry perform 'firework'. Blaine looked at his watch. Two minutes. Blaine got up from his bed and went to his closet taking out his tux for the occasion. He collected the two champagne glasses and a bottle of cider. While getting ready the crowd on his television started to count down.

"56!"

"55!"

Blaine hurried out the door. Running down the hall of his dorm and up a flight of stairs stopping at the third door on the left. He knocked three times.

"3!"

"2!"

The door opened to Kurt in his pajamas.

"Oh?" Kurt said with a smile. Blaine smiled and leaned on the door holding the bottle and glasses.

"Happy new year Kurt."

* * *

MATH

* * *

He was in math looking at the board in absolute boredom.

_I can't take this I can feel my brain slowly shutting down _

He was suddenly woken by a vibration in his pocket. The teachers was facing the board he lifted his phone out of his pocket.

**Hey stay awake this is important!**

**-B**

He smiled at the message he tried to stay awake but sadly it fell behind again and he began to doze off when he was smacked in the back of the neck he jolted up with a surprised yelp the teacher glared at him. Kurt smiled and chuckled nervously. The teacher turned away and continued with the equation on the board. Kurt spun around to try to identify his attacker only to find Blaine staring at his notes and trying to hold back a grin. Which he failed at . . . Miserably. Kurt turned around and tried to think of revenge. His phone buzzed and buzzed and buzzed but Kurt ignored it and tried to pay attention to his notes. Blaine huffed behind him. Kurt smiled a bit thinking giving Blaine the cold shoulder was revenge enough. But suddenly the student on the left of him messenger bag started to buzz. And the student to his rights pocket started to buzz as well. Soon enough the whole classes phone started buzzing. Kurt turned to glare at Blaine who was currently staring at the ceiling biting his lip. Kurt's glare was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. Kurt turned around slowly hoping for the best. Just to find his teacher with a very confused look on his face he handed his phone to Kurt.

**Tell Kurt I said hi.**

**-B**

The teacher glared at Kurt.

"Would you care to explain this?" Kurt laughed nervously and sunk in his seat. When the bell finally rang Kurt had a line of boys telling him ridiculous advice that Blaine must have sent them. As soon as he was free he hurried out of the door his face scarlet. Blaine followed laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: hi i don't own glee or anything to do with it. (not even that one cd that i really wanted . . . . thanks mom)

good luck understanding it.

* * *

**SLEEP**

* * *

Blaine looked at the younger boy leaning on his shoulder with his porcelain skin reflecting colors from the TV that they were watching. He smiled and tried to slip away with no avail.

"Blaine?" the younger boy's voice cracked in his sleep. Blaine quietly winced and turned back to return just as Kurt spoke again.

"Blaine I'm lost." Kurt mumbled. Blaine noticed his eyes were still closed.

"Blaine I need you" he trembled Kurt's face scrunched and his eyes tightened in his sleep. Kurt's body rolled facing the other way staying silent. Blaine was standing up in front of Kurt. He stood like that for a minute his thoughts racing.

_Do I wake him?_

_What if it's a bad dream?_

_He dreams about me?_

Blaine finally calmed down and noticed his hand was clamped on top of his mouth. He shook his head and let his hand drop. Blaine very carefully sat beside Kurt and held him close.

"I'm here." Blaine couldn't see but Kurt smiled.

* * *

ORAL (fixation not the other one perv -_-)

* * *

Kurt was in Blaine's room watching him strum his guitar well humming a melody that sounded something like a lullaby. He looked Blaine over. His hair wasn't jelled up upon Kurt's request. Blaine's hair was perfect very thick and extremely curly. Kurt looked down to Blaine's lips which he was currently biting while concentrating on the note he was playing. It then occurred to Kurt that Blaine does bite his lips quite a lot. Not just biting but licking to how he licks his before he has a long solo or writing a essay or just talking to his friends. Blaine also liked licking things off his fingers. Just last week an event like this happened. Kurt was making chocolate cupcakes for Mercedes birthday at Wes's house. Blaine, Wes, and David were currently absolutely absorbed by some video game. Blaine just strolled past Kurt simultaneously grabbing the used bowl of batter and stuck his finger in the bowl and quickly plopped his finger into his mouth. Kurt didn't have a lot of time to enjoy the view cause soon after Wes and David tackled Blaine down just to get some of the raw cup cakes. Kurt came back to the present with a smirk on his face. Blaine looked up at him with his bottom lip caught between teeth.

"What?" Blaine smiled. Kurt just smiled and replied with a kiss. Yeah he loved Blaine oral fixation and all.

* * *

RELIGION

* * *

Another successful warblers practice yet again. Blaine was talking to Andrew about regional's. Kurt was surrounded by a group of curious boys. Being the new kid with the golden voice of course the group would want to know more about him.

"Where did you come from?"

"Why did you leave?"

"Where did ya get pipes like those?"

Kurt just laughed nervously and looked around till he caught eyes with Blaine. With a help-me-get-the-hell-out-of-here look on his face. Blaine chuckled and walked toward Kurt then he saw it. Tito the schools hardcore religion person. Made his way to Kurt with a smile on his face.

"Hey-ya Kurt how's it going?"

"Uh fine just getting settled in that's all."

"Yeah we all are very glad you and your amazing voice are here." Tito smiled.

"ha-ha. Thanks glad to be here."

"but can I just ask one question if you don't mind."

"Shoot." Kurt smiled.

"What religion are you?" This caught Blaine's attention from across the room. Blaine started to panic if there was one thing Blaine knew it was that you don't discuss religion or politics unless you want a very heated debate to start. Blaine stared at Kurt wondering if he should brake him away from Tito or let him fight his own battle.

"I don't have a religion." Kurt answered smiling. Tito's pleasant smile dropped

"Well I'm atheist but that's more a category rather then religion." Blaine sighed, he moved closer just incase anything happened.

"Wait- What? Your atheist." Tito exclaimed.

"Yeah why does it matter?" Kurt answered nonchalantly . Tito stared at Kurt is shock.

"You know what atheist means right?" Tito questioned.

"I'm farley aware of the meaning."

"It means you don't believe in anything." Tito pressed enunciating the last four words.

"I'm not a toddler. I know the meaning." Kurt replied annoyed.

"How could you not believe in anything? You don't believe in god? You don't believe in Durga?"

"No."

"You have to believe in something!" Kurt looked toward the ceiling for sometime.

"Toast." Kurt muttered.

"What!"

"I believe in Toast."

"Toast." Tito stared at Kurt as if he had gone mad.

"It's there isn't it? No one can prove it doesn't exist cause it does. If I'm going to believe in something it better be real and there when I need it." Kurt smiled pleased with his answer. Blaine then swooped in and pulled Kurt out of the conversation.

"Toast? Really?" Blaine smiled.

"Eh best I could come up with." Kurt smiled while being pulled out of the room of boys. Yeah he's going to like it here.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Wow just had such a writers block or something ugh! these aren't the best but they sure as hell were better then the rest. Sorry._**

**_I DON'T OWN GLEE _**

* * *

EASTER

* * *

One day Kurt had confronted Blaine and his wardrobe selection after complaining how Blaine's blazers needed a break they had decided to go shopping the next morning. At five am Kurt knocked on Blaine's dorm door. To find Blaine in his Dalton uniform. Kurt sighed not even going to try to argue with Blaine about his choices. Sure Kurt loved Blaine in his uniform all dapper and handsome. Blaine stopped at their usual coffee hang out and eat breakfast. When they arrived at the mall Kurt was just talking to Blaine on how many different ways to wear a scarf and how to tight is to tight for skinny jeans. As they turned the corner Kurt noticed a huge throne in the middle of the room covered in colored eggs, tulips and lilies.

"Their already setting up for Easter?" Kurt announced. He continued to walk a few steps till he noticed Blaine was still behind him. When he looked back at Blaine he noticed Blaine's face was deathly white like he saw a ghost.

"Blaine?" Kurt noticed him staring at the man changing into a rabbit costume. He looked oddly familiar. It wasn't till he lifted the rabbit head that he noticed the huge mass of blonde curls. Kurt's eyes went wide he couldn't stop himself from grinning.

"Jeremiah." Blaine breathed. "We need to go." Blaine tugged Kurt toward Macys. Kurt made eye contact with the fired gap employee. He smiled and turned away.

* * *

MOVIE TIME

* * *

Kurt pressed further back into the couch in front of the TV. Lifting the cushion he had on his lap to in front of his face. The dramatic music from the TV got louder and a faster tempo. Kurt tried to not look away knowing what would happen to the young blond running down the dark ally in fear on his TV. A murderous screech that came from the girl as she met the horrible monster that she was running from in the first place. The camera panned away showing the shadow of the monster swallowing the poor girl whole. Disgusting sounds of the monster digesting the blond filled the room. Kurt winced and pulled his legs to his chest.

"That girl was so ignorant everyone knows not to run into a dark ally alone. And in a horror movie especially." Blaine announced. Kurt just glared at him from behind the cushion and his knees.

"I mean come on you found your boyfriend dead and the killing thing is chasing you. Run to the police or someone with some kind of a weapon! God!" Blaine continued with his rant as Kurt tried to continue watching the gory movie. Another young woman who seemed to be some kind of a reporter was trying to find out why the monster is killing everyone.

"The monster doesn't need a motive to kill, it just kills. Jeez lady!" Blaine yelled at the TV. Kurt wanted to smack Blaine with the cushion he was holding just to make him shut up. The reporters assistant, some hot guy named Teven, went searching the crime scenes with the young reporter. She told him not to wander off.

"He's not going to listen." commented Blaine. Kurt tried to pay no attention to him. On the screen there was a huge CLANK sound and Teven walked straight the source of the noise to find a old gray sheet with the words "your next" written in blood.

"He's going to die. The one wh-" Blaine was cut off by a cushion. Kurt leaned forward in anticipation. Silently hoping Teven doesn't die, because Kurt liked him on his screen. Yet sure enough poor Tevens screams fill the room.

"Told you." Blaine muttered. Kurt stared at Blaine with the evilest glare a human could possibly muster. The reporter finally came face to face with the monster. The music got louder as they approached each other.

"Oh now she's calm and ready to fight. Where was this when Teven was being massacred. Huh?" Kurt had enough he launched himself on to Blaine and kissed him fast, hard and rough. Before Blaine could even react Kurt pulled away. Blaine was finally speechless as to what just happened. Kurt watched the gory battle between the reporter and monster. With absolutely no interruptions from the stunned Blaine.


	4. Chapter 4

BITCHES I GET SHIT DONE!

I seriously couldn't write at all! i have like 30 unfinished stories due to no plot or anything interesting at all!

But now it is fixed and i will update more often (i think i said that wrong)

**I DON'T OWN GLEE **

**THESE SUCK BUT BETTER WILL COME . . . . HOPEFULLY. . .**

* * *

**BADA!**

* * *

"_Your just to good to be true, can't take my eyes off you. You'd be like heaven to touch. I wanna hold you so much_." Blaine sang prancing around Kurt's bathroom. As Kurt was styling his hair for the day.

"Blaine knock it off!" Kurt smiled. By now Blaine skipped most of the lyrics.

"_Bada bada bada da da ba bada ba dadadaaa!_!" Kurt knowing the next part stood up and away from his vanity, taking all the hair products he could and walked to the other side of the room away from Blaine. As soon as Kurt left Blaine Jumped on the vanity's chair. Belting out the next lyrics.

"_I LOVE YOU BABY AND IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT I NEED YOU BABY TO WARM THOSE LONLEY NIGHT!_!" Kurt smiled and watched Blaine as he twirled and danced on the furniture toward Kurt.

"Baby trust in me when I say." Kurt cut the song short by abruptly kissing Blaine. Kurt took Blaine's hands and spun around the room while humming the rest of the song.

"Cause I love you baby."

* * *

**INTOXICATED**

* * *

Kurt was intoxicated. Not as intoxicated as he was with Mr. Shues gal-pal lady thing who's name he couldn't think of right now but he was still buzzed. He doesn't remember who how or even who gave him he drink. All Kurt knows right now is that he is currently in the middle of a game called The-Don't-Fall-On-Your-Ass-Game which he was losing. Kurt was practically tumbling down the hall grabbing at the walls and decorative furniture to help steady himself. Also trying to hid from teachers or just everybody in general. It was then when he heard the clicking of heels from behind him. Kurt straightened up right away walked toward the nearest door and practically ran in the room. He leaned against the rooms wall, eyes shut focusing on his breathing trying to calm his heart. Kurt heard foot steps in the room.

**oh my god I'm in someone's dorm. Thank god it's dark in here.**

"Kurt?" a pleasant voice called. Kurt knew that voice anywhere.

"Blaine!" Kurt called opening his eyes. He was in Blaine's very well lit room. Kurt groaned and covered his eyes with his hands.

"You look terrible." Blaine laughed. Kurt groaned again un aware of his physical appearance. Kurt mumbled and slipped a bit against the wall.

"I need to sleep now." Kurt said before suddenly sliding down the wall and passing down, Blaine ran to his side.

"Blaine." Kurt muttered before snoring. Kurt reeked of cheap alcohol.

"Ugh. Gross." Blaine couldn't leave Kurt on the floor so . So Blaine picked up Kurt and Placed him on the bed. He leaned over Kurt unbuttoning his blazer. Kurt hugged Blaine causing the older boy to lose his balance and fall on the bed. Kurt snuggled against Blaine's arm.

"Lay down with me." Kurt moaned, rubbing his nose against Blaine's shoulder. Blaine sighed and gave in.

"Fine." Kurt squirmed against Blaine till Blaine was the little spoon. Kurt breathed against Blaine's neck which caused Blaine to squirm a bit.

"Blaine?" Kurt whispered.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I know." Kurt smiled against Blaine's blazer.

"Do you love me?" Blaine turned and faced Kurt.

"I love you more then any thing you can ever imagine." Kurt smiled pleased with this answer as Blaine got up to prepare for Kurt's hangover tomorrow.

**

* * *

**

**REMEMBER BACK IN THE DAY WERE MY STORIES WERE ACTUALLY INTRESTING. . . . YEAH ME NEITHER.**

**WATEVA I DO WAT I WANT.**

**love you guys bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**OKAY HERE THEY ARE. TWO STORIES ENJOY.**

**OH AND RUNNING LOW ON IDEAS SO IF YOU HAVE A SPARE JUST DROP IT OFF PLEASE.**

**I DON'T OWN GLEE (If i did Blaine and Kurt would be married with a adopted English boy or girl named Henry or Clarissa by now.)**

**

* * *

SEX**

* * *

"ARE WE EVER GOING TO DO IT?" Kurt shouted at Blaine, who was currently reading To Kill a Mockingbird, and was a bit shocked by Kurt's sudden outburst.

"Do what?" Blaine asked in total innocents. Kurt gave him a look that could kill.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Blaine kept his composure.

"You mean sex?" Blaine raised a eyebrow speaking so nonchalantly. Kurt's eyes went wide.

"Don't say it like that!"

"Why? That is what it is. Right? Or where you speaking about something totally different." Kurt's face went flushed and shook his head.

"Don't try to stray away. You haven't answered my question." Blaine by now was use to Kurt's little pop-up arguments that he liked to call Diva fits.

"How are we going to do it if you can't even say it." Blaine joked. Kurt stood in front of Blaine's chair.

"I don't care if I can't say it. I just want it." Blaine dropped his book and stood up leaving just about a foot distance between the two.

"Like right now." Blaine questioned and stepped forward a bit. Causing Kurt to take a stumbling step back.

"N-no, not right now dummy, just sometime in the very very near future." Kurt started to blush a bit more as Blaine came a bit closer, holding Kurt's hands.

"Why rush it? Your not going to die of sexual frustration. I'm pretty sure it's very impossible." Kurt's face was burning up now. Blaine leaned in toward Kurt and kissed his reddening cheek.

"It will happen and hopefully in the near future, but I just want to be sure that were both ready for something as big as that." Kurt glanced at Blaine.

"But I am ready I've read pamphlets and everything." Kurt spoke softly. Blaine laughed.

"I mean emotionally," Kurt smiled at his boyfriend. "You look so cute when you blush." Blaine whispered to Kurt. Kurt chuckled and turned away trying to calm himself down.

* * *

**ROLLER COASTER**

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were at the amusement park just out of lima. They spent the day running around playing the games, Blaine won Kurt a small stuffed bear. Blaine made Kurt eat a fried Twinkie after which Kurt complained how he was going to gain thirty pounds and it was all because of him. They went on the ferries wheel and the spinning tea cups that Kurt now hated because Blaine took it as a personal challenge to go faster then everyone on the ride. Blaine loved it all and so did Kurt, that was till they came to The Cowboy. Kurt trembled at the sight of the huge metal hills and spirals, the screaming people and the little kids crying coming off and the worried teenage girls and their dates in the lines

_Oh hell to the naw I am not going on that._

Kurt jerked his hand back from Blaine's grip. Blaine looked back at Kurt.

"Are you okay?" No he wasn't okay he didn't want to die.

"Uh. . . I -don't think I can-"

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked a little surprised. "If you don't want to go on you don't have to." Blaine spoke with a bit of disappointment in his voice. No Kurt had to man up Blaine deserved it.

"Lets go on it." Kurt said his voice sort of shaky. Blaine grinned like a madman.

"This is going to be so much fun." Kurt smiled weakly.

_What the hell did I get myself into._

As Blaine and Kurt were in line_. _Blaine tried to talk to Kurt to calm his nerves.

"Your going to be fine I swear. I would never put you in danger." Kurt smiled and leaned against Blaine.

"If I die make sure I'm at least buried in my Mark Jacobs jacket. Okay?" Blaine chuckled.

"Okay, I promise." Soon enough the line moved them up front. Reality soon sunk in, Kurt was going to die and on a carnival ride how embarrassing and it was all Blaine's fault.

"How many?" The cheery sixteen year old asked.

_Oh god, I'm going to die in the hands of teenagers! _

As Kurt was mentally freaking out Blaine had lead him to the entrance dock for the next cart. A yellow cart with blue flames stopped in front of them but the gate didn't open for them to get on. The cart then continued forward with no passengers.

"W-why did that just happen?" Louder then he anticipated.

"It's a broken cart," the sixteen year old answered. "just have to take it off the tracks so no one gets hurt."

Kurt swallowed hard. So people have been hurt on this ride huh? Oh god this so isn't helping. Blaine put his hand on Kurt's shoulder.

"Relax." A new cart pulled up with teens whooping and children still screaming as they exited. Blaine entered first and held out his hand for Kurt. Kurt stood there for a second but it felt like a hour contemplating if he should chance his safety on some stupid carnival ride. Blaine leaned forward and took Kurt's hand and pulled him close,

"Calm down it's just a ride. I'll make sure nothing happens to you." Blaine reassured Kurt. Kurt just nodded and sat down in the cart as the head latches lowered over their heads. Kurt held on to Blaine's hand all the while. The cart lurched forward and Kurt yelped.

"I love you!" Blaine laughed.

"I love you to I just don't wanna die!" the cart started climbing the first hill and Kurt held on to the railing of the cart so tightly that his knuckles were white. As soon as the cart reached the top Blaine started yelling and throwing his hands up as Kurt clutched on to the rails harder as the world soon disappeared under his seat. The whole ride was a bunch of twist and jerks. Blaine laughed and yelled the whole time. Kurt didn't enjoy it till the second drop when Bliane grabbed his hand. That oddly had an effect were Kurt stopped worring and actually enjoyed the ride. He glanced at Blaine and saw the absolute joy spread across his face. Once the ride was over Kurt's face felt numb and his legs felt like jelly. He almost fell but Blaine caught him just in time and pulled his close.

"My hero." Kurt muttered sarcastically.

"Thanks for going on with me you don't ever have to do it again, I swear."

"Oh belive me I wouldn't ever go back on that ride. I swear on every thing fashion and music I will never go on that again." Blaine smiled and kissed Kurt in all the heart racing ways.

"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**HAHA TWO WEEKS NO UPDATE SHAME ON ME SORRY. **

**DISCALMER: GLEE ISN'T MINE. RUBEN IS THOUGH. (which doesn't amount to anything just sayin.)**

**

* * *

**

**RAIN

* * *

**

The weather outside was very ugly and gray in Kurt's opinion. Blaine on the other hand was absolutely thrilled. He showed up at Kurt's door in rain boots and a rain coat. Kurt told him how childish he looked and Blaine just laughed.

"Lets go to the park!" Blaine smiled.

"In this weather? I really wouldn't."

"Aww come on it would be fun no one would be there just the two of us," Blaine held Kurt's hand.

"But it's raining!" Kurt whined. Blaine just laughed.

"I'll keep you warm and dry if that's what your worried about." Blaine spoke softly in to his boyfriends ear. Kurt blushed.

"Well I guess -"

"Great! I'll be in the car." Blaine skipped back to the car trying to jump in all the puddles on the way. Kurt laughed and turned to get his boots and coat. As he stepped on the porch Blaine landed in a big puddle that caused a huge splash that almost reached Kurt. Kurt jumped away in shock.

"Ha-ha. Calm down your going to get wet anyway!" Blaine shouted.

"Well getting pneumonia isn't really at the top of my list right now. So why don't we stay inside and watch really bad soap operas?"

"No! Get over here and dance with me in the rain! If you get sick I'll get sick. We'll be sick together and watch all the bad soap operas we want." Kurt stood on the porch with his arms crossed.

"Oh yes I can see it now. The shared tissues, The snotty I love you's, and the occasional you did this to me."

"Don't forget the loving coughing fits." Blaine smiled still standing in the rain.

"All the more reason for me to stay on the porch. So that one of us is healthy enough to nurse the other back to health." Blaine smirked and ran to Kurt, Yanking him gently by his arm and into the rain. Just as Kurt was going to verbally bitch slap his boyfriend. Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's kissing him slowly and passionately. Kurt now not even caring about the rain threw his arms around Blaine's neck and kissed back with just as much pass. As Blaine pulled away Kurt sneezed.

"I told you so."

* * *

**CRAPE DIEM **

* * *

Kurt loved it from the moment he heard it. The phrase spun on an endless loop in his head some how getting louder and louder.

_Carpe diem, carpe diem._

It made him breath a bit faster and step quicker as he raced down the hall toward the library.

_Carpe diem, Carpe Diem._

He ran through the door and spotted him facing in the opposite direction. Looking through a history book on ancient Greece.

_**Carpe Diem.**_

He rushed toward the boy, who noticed his presence and turned around. Kurt held the sides of his face and pulled him in to a fast and urgent kiss. He kissed back just as urgent and needed.

_Carpe Diem- seize the day._

"Hey." the boy mumbled with the widest grin on his face.

"Hey."

* * *

**COFFEE ROMANCE**

* * *

It started off easy enough. Blaine was walking into the coffee shop that he and Kurt had planned to meet and have lunch. There was a rather unusually long line at the register. As he stood in line he noticed a very formally dressed boy staring at him in some sort of shock. Blaine glanced at him and turned away thinking nothing of it. A while later the line moved forward a bit and Blaine took another glance at the formal looking guy and it hit Blaine like a damn freight train. It was Ruben. God damn Ruben the kid that crushed on him all last year. Ruben. The guy that followed Blaine EVERYWHERE. Ruben. The kid that transferred out of Dalton when Blaine denied him. Blaine tried to keep his head down trying to be unseen.

"Blaine." The young boy breathed. Blaine knew it was to late his head shot up.

"Ruben!" He exclaimed with mock enthusiasm. As the boy stood up and walked toward him. Blaine put his hand out to greet him but Ruben decided that a hug was better. Blaine was pulled into a awkward hug with his arm stuck between the two of them.

"It's so good to see you." Ruben sighed.

"Mm-hmm." Blaine squeaked trying to free his arm.

"Ugh! It has been hell without you." Ruben laughed. Blaine awkwardly chuckled.

"Yeah same here." Ruben released him and sat down pulling Blaine down with him. Blaine looked out the window to see Kurt's car pulling up. He had to get rid of Ruben if he wanted to have his coffee date with Kurt. Standing up Blaine tried to get to the door.

"Ahaha listen it's been great running in to you but I go-"

"Oh your not getting rid of me that easily come on Anderson sit down. We got some catching up to do." Blaine sat down totally forgetting that the line was long and at this rate he and Kurt will have to wait forever for their coffee.

"So spill it. How's Dalton life?" Truthfully Blaine didn't want to talk about Dalton or Ruben in fact. So he tried to keep it short.

"All in all it's pretty much the exact same. So I gotta go." That's when the door's entrance bell chimed and Blaine felt his hand pulled.

"Blaine your being sort of rude. I mean we haven't seen each other for a very long time and your trying to just walk off. Listen I know you turned me down once before," he moved closer, holding Blaine's hand. "But I really liked you and I don't think you gave me a opportunity to show that I'd be good to you. I want to start over and have a chance at your heart. Even if it means starting at the bottom. I'd take that, really I'd take any chance you give me." Blaine stared at him for a bit in shock. Not really knowing what to say.

He looked around and saw Kurt with a very confused face. He looked back at Ruben who leaned against his arm and rested his hand on Blaine's inner thigh. Blaine went rigged and stood up, gathering some unwanted attention.

"No Ruben I'm sorry, but just no." Blaine walked towards Kurt and pulled him out of the coffee shop. Kurt smirked looking at the rejected boy and followed Blaine.

* * *

**I'LL SEE YOU GUY'S IN A MONTH. . . .kidding. . . .. i hope.**

**leave a review with an idea you guy's aren't using. :)**


End file.
